


[podfic] Reciprocal Positions

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, but one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ivan imagines going out and meeting Brock in some- club, or something. Dim bar lighting, maybe some music. An expensive beer and cheap fries. Getting a little too tipsy. Standing a little too close. Spilling the expensive beer, on himself or on Brock. Or maybe on Sidney Crosby. Having to retire to Siberia to farm with the Svechnikovs in shame.01:51:29 :: Written byThescrewtapedemos.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Reciprocal Positions

**Author's Note:**

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfreciprocalpositions):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i9Z1j6OeWwZHWTNJRTFpNu_E451ZrXg1):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Thescrewtapedemos for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Some vodka as a “fuck this, I’m getting drunk to get my mind off things”? Idk, feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
